Your Blood is the Sweetest
by x3Darknessx3
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki needs a new home and Mr. Uchiha gladly offered him to stay in his house. Little does Naruto know that Sasuke is a vampire and is planning on biting him! Full summary and warnings inside! Yaoi SasuNaru. VampFic
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki needs a new home and Mr. Uchiha gladly offered him to stay in his house. Little does Naruto know that Sasuke is a vampire and is planning on biting him! And what's this about Naruto falling in love with Sasuke? Will Sasuke's lust for Naruto's blood ruin any chance of a relationship?! And will Naruto find out the secret of Sasuke?  
Warnings: Some oocness, Yaoi and lemon later chapters, slight blood mentionings and I guess maybe language? Mild language though I believe****.  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto(sadly) because if I did... uhhh lets just say it wouldn't be a boys manga anymore =P!  
**I never had thought about my life. I never thought of what my future would be or what I would turn out to be. Maybe that's what put me in the conditions I live in now? Or maybe this is just fate itself?

* * *

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am twenty years old. I didn't go to college because I was the kind who didn't care.

My advice to you would be to care about your life more than mine. I am able to make a small living off of photography. Sometimes my photos are put in magazines, and other times they are just looked at quickly and thrown away.

Because I barely get any notice for my photography I rent a small and cheap apartment. My apartment is on the bad side of the town.

Where there are gangs, fights, screams, and you walk the streets in fear. But it's all I could afford so I had to shake it off.

Right now I being daring a walking the streets at night. The crimes were worse at night but I didn't care I really needed some beautiful shots of nature. To me nighttime is more interesting especially when the moonlight glistens.

Tonight the moon was almost full which is perfect for water pictures. At the right angling the moon reflects off the water perfectly giving nighttime a pleasant feeling instead of a scary one.

Tonight I was lucky to get a photograph of such beauty. I saw an incomplete bridge and decided to take some pictures of that in the night.

I took some snapshots of the broken bridge by the water. It may not sound appealing but to me it looks nice.

I finished up taking a few more water pictures and walked back to my apartment. These pictures are going to be brilliant maybe finally one will be released in a magazine.

* * *

As I was walking down the street toward my apartment someone appeared behind me and grabbed me. The person had rough hands and one covered my mouth while the other tightly held my hands in place.

I tried to squirm but I stopped realizing it was no use. "Listen, calm down I'ma make a deal with ya," a rough voice stated. "Somethin' valuable for ya life. Fair, eh?"

His voice gave me shivers. I realized the only thing of value on me was my camera. But at a time like this I had to pick my life over the camera. His grip got tighter. "Whatcha gonna do?" I sighed mentally, my camera was the only thing I didn't want taken.

I wish I had a cellphone to give instead. I finally nodded in response.

"I'ma remove me hands and if you scream I gotta knife and I'ma easily kill you got it? Now when me hand is gone, tell me whatcha got," he demanded.

He took his hand away from my mouth but now there was a pocketknife targeted at my throat. "I-I... got... c-camera in my p-pocket," I stuttered only because I was about to lose such great images.

The man reached into my pocket and took it out. "Interstin' it'll do." He examined the camera and then said, "If ya say anythang to the police ya dead." I shivered again. I nodded and stated, "Not a word." He let me go and quickly disappeared.

I sighed there goes my chance of fame and money. That camera was everything to me.

I now dashed home in fear someone else would pop out. I had nothing left so it would have to be my life instead of a value. I reached home with no problems now. The whole camera thing really got my down. Those cameras were expensive! I can't replace it in a snap.

I decided I should just rest on this. I can't stress myself out at 1:00 A.M. I walked into my dull room. My landlord didn't allow coloring or styling your own apartment.

So everything was white except for a few pictures I had drawn. They weren't anything special just some pictures of me with my family or an old friend I drew years ago. I dressed into my only nightclothes and lied down on my bed. Quickly I drifted off into yet another dreamless sleep.

Morning had seemed to come quicker today. Maybe that was because I woke up to my phone ringing. I walked into the small hallway and picked up the phone.

"Hello," I said sheepishly. "Just waking up I presume? It's not healthy you know it's already ten in the morning." The person on the other line was a worker for a magazine company who once took in my photographs.

In fact the person who I am speaking to is Sakura. She was the one who convinced the company to use my photography. "Did you call to lecture me or to bring down my day?" I asked in a joking manner.

"Psh.. boys. Anyway I wanted to tell you that we need your talent for next months cover. That's right! I snagged you cover page this time! We are looking for something cute, beautiful, and natural," Sakura stated.

My eyes widened cover page? "Sakura, are you being serious? Cover page? My talent?! Did you drug your boss or something?" I asked confused. I heard her sweet giggle.

"Of course not! I was able to convince them of your improving talent. I spoke highly of you and they want to see what you can dish out!" she said excited.

"So please, don't do something bad? For my sake and yours. If you do something bad I will get fired and I will come and beat your butt to the ground," she said seriously but added a giggle.

I knew she wasn't joking. She can throw a punch like any boy could, no even _**stronger **_than any boy could. "Right I know. Thank you, Sakura! I am going to think of ideas now. You're awesome!" I said with a huge grin on my face and hung up.

But that grin slowly faded when I realized I had no camera. So I called my friend back.

"What is it?" she asked annoyed.  
"Sakura, I have a problem," I stated.

"Already? I just gave you the assignment."

"No it's not really that... well it is actually but let me explain. I have lost my camera and I don't have enough for another."

"Oh I can mail you one, darling. Also, now that we're back on the subject I just remembered I have bought you a plane ticket and you are flying out east to take pictures of places there. It would be better to get photographs of places we don't live near, right?"

My jaw dropped. "Where will I live?"

"Silly, I also have a hotel payed for you. Think of it as an early birthday and Christmas present, alright?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you! When is the flight?"

"Hmm.. it says in two days. I will also be able to mail you the camera in one day tops. Well dear sorry to cut it short I gotta get back to work, bye bye."

She hung up. Damn rich people. One day mailing? A hotel? And a plane ticket?! Where did she get so much money? I shook my head to clear those thoughts away I have to focus on packing. I wonder if the people out east are different from us?

Maybe they wear different clothes and maybe their streets are more clean? Well I hope the latter was true.

* * *

**Well how was it? I'm trying my best to make it sound at least half good XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto(sadly) because if I did... uhhh lets just say it wouldn't be a boys manga anymore =P!**

* * *

I walked around my apartment searching for a shoulder bag I am going to use for my clothes. I have about a month to think of something. Hopefully a new place will inspire me more than this beat up place.

I found my bag finally and started packing things into it. I brought six pairs of clothes, I could always wash them when needed. I am planning on bringing my own soap just in case and maybe towels too.

I couldn't think of what else I might need. Maybe some paper? Just in case I see something to draw. I walked over to my desk and grabbed out the small amounts of paper I had left.

I also brought a pencil that had lasted me a year now. Sure it was a little chewed up and small but it's better than nothing.

I was all set in packing things up. Two days to go...

* * *

**Two Days Later **

I received the camera Sakura was talking about. It looked pretty expensive so I know not to lose this one.

I was now waiting at the airport so I could get on the plane. I was excited and nervous a new place had interesting things to see but I only have a month to get something worth the cover of a magazine?

Finally someone announced my plane number had landed. As I walked onto the plane I was assuming it would be a dump. I didn't think Sakura would be able to afford all this so I knew there had to be some catch to it.

But as I boarded the plane I noticed it was spotlessly clean! The seats had not a single stain on them. There was also T.V's on the back of each chair. I sat down in the seat my ticket had written on it.

Seat 14 E. I was on the inside seat. As I sat down I noticed the seats were extremely comfortable! Even better than my bed at my apartment!

I put my bag above where I sit. And I slightly sighed as I looked at the time on my cellphone. It was 12 A.M. I need sleep badly.

The back of the seat in front of me had a tray you could pull down. I pulled it down and rested my head on it and quickly fell asleep.

As I woke up I noticed it was slightly brighter out. It was about 5 A.M. And the plane was landing.

* * *

**Out of the Airport(1)**I waited for a taxi to slip by. I decided to call Sakura to check the hotel I was staying at again.

"What do you want brat?" was Sakura's answer to my call.

"My hotel is the one down the road from the airport right? It's number 432?" I asked.

"You call me for that! Do you know what time is it, Naruto?! I should knock you out for waking me up just for that!" Sakura truly wasn't a morning person. But she was sweet once she was awake.

"S-Sakura..." I gulped a bit afraid of what she'll do to me when I get back.

She sighed and told me, "Yes it's number 432. Your room is on the third floor and it's number 309. I had a room set aside for you. Under your name too in case you would forget someone else's name I would've put."

"Thanks Sakura. Have a happy sleep!" I stated with a grin even though she wouldn't see it. She mumbled something, probably a sassy comment. And then hung up.

Finally a taxi arrived. "Uh.. you could drop me off at the hotel down the road. Number 423," I stated. The taxi driver nodded and drove off.

I looked out my window during the ride. The airport must've been located at the end of the city because I noticed soon we got into suburb areas.

I looked around looking for some area that had any beauty. Of course there was just a bunch of trees so far. I'm guessing the pretty sites where inside the mini forest.

"This is your stop, sir. That'll be $26.50," the taxi driver stated. I nodded and took out some extra cash Sakura mailed to me when she lent me the camera. I handed him the money, grabbed my bag and got out of the car.

I walked into the hotel and holy crap! This must've been like a 5 star hotel! Everything was 4 times more spotless than the airplane! And everyone was wearing fancy clothes.

Even a desk looked like it was $1000! I walked up to the front desk. "Your name?" the woman working behind it stated dully.

"Naruto Uzumaki," I said sort of proudly. "Right you reserved a room not to long ago. Room 309, here's your key." She handed me a key. I grinned slightly and said, "Thank you."

I walked into the room which was sparkly clean! There was a king size bed in the middle of the room. A bathroom that was like the size of my apartment bedroom! And the bathroom was spotless too! Not a single mark anywhere.

The bed sheets were nice and neatly made. To a poor person like me a picture of this room would make an awesome cover of a magazine! But to people who work with Sakura it would just be trash!

I got settled down and put everything away. I took out the camera Sakura lent me and dusted it off. I look outside. It was still morning and I like to take pictures of the night. So I guess I will go site seeing for now?

Sakura did give me extra money for a reason! So it was decided and freshened up in the bathroom changed into a more presentable attire. Yeah I made it sound fancy but it's actually casual clothes!

Time to go check out the city I was just in. And might as well get a map too. Today was going to be fun I could already tell.

* * *

**Alright Chapter 2 check mate!**

1. I thought it would be a little boring to talk about him picking up his luggage because it's kind of obvious what people have to do to get their luggage in an airport!

Anyway next chapter I think Sasuke comes into play! Woot? XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:  
~Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed!!! I appreciate it! = D!~**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto(sadly) because if I did... uhhh lets just say it wouldn't be a boys manga anymore =P!**

* * *

I had just got back from my trip to the city. I had a few bags in my hand, nothing to much. I decided to only buy a few things to remember me only trip outside of place I live.I guess I lost track of time because it was about 10:00 P.M now! I guess I can really shop and have fun, huh?

I decided now would be a good time to try and search for areas to take a picture. No sense in waiting until the last minute, getting Sakura fired, and then being beaten to almost a death state by Sakura.

I looked in the bag I brought and found the camera in between clothes I just shoved in there to hide my camera.

I picked it up carefully trying not to get a single scratch on it. I took a few minutes to rest for a bit then I got up and headed toward the mini forest I saw this morning.

I decided to walk since it wasn't to far from here. It's better to save money anyway. On the walk I looked around trying to find anything worth taking a picture.

There wasn't really anything I thought of doing a city view but everyone does that. I want something that will make people stare in awe or amazement.

* * *

I finally got to the small forest I saw this morning. It looked well kind of creepy at night. It had an evil glow to it! Like one you seen in Halloween movies!

I gulped and walked into the small forest cautiously. It already freaked me out! With the noises animals made and cries from them. I felt slight chills travel up my spine.

I kept walking around looking for any sign of something beautiful and natural. Everything looked normal though! The trees looked like usual trees! Same as bushes and rocks are always boring!

I sighed I didn't want to go any further into this place because of fear of getting lost and a fear or whatever the hell lives deep in this place!

As I walked deeper and deeper I seemed to notice this forest wasn't as small was I had assumed. So I guess instead of it being a mini forest it's an actual one.

As I kept walking hearing the sounds of owls, mice scattering, my walking, and some animals crying because they became prey.

I then heard a twig snap and I jumped and screamed! I looked around shaking slightly. I realized I was the one who stepped on the twig... hehe.

The wind started to pick up. It was really getting cold! I guess it was natural though since it was almost winter? Or was it already winter? Gah! I wish I remembered a to wear a heavier coat!

I put the camera around my neck and rubbed my hands together to try and create any amount of friction needed for warmth.

As I kept walking deeper into the forest I was about ready to turn around. This place was getting scary. I could see creepy eyes from bushes!

I took another step forward and I suddenly fell! Lucky enough I didn't land on anything to sharp just one rock that only scrapped my leg. I stood up and dusted myself off, I was slightly bleeding oh crap.

I looked ahead and noticed a beautiful pond! It was glittering! It was just like the picture I had taken a few days ago but my camera was taken!

But this pond had a thin layer of ice above it. Which made it look even better on the human eyes. A perfect reflection of the moon and some trees and flowers were surrounding the pond.

I grabbed my camera knowing this was probably the most appealing picture I will take out here. I looked at each angle I could take a picture from deciding which one would be best.

I decided to go the the south part of the pond and take a picture on a slight angle. I crouched down so I could get both the pond reflecting the moon and the ice above it glittering. And I could also get the few lively trees and flowers around it.

I tried to get the most precise angle possible. As I was about to take the picture I froze. I felt like someones eyes were on me! I shivered.

I must be just imaging things from the twig thing before! 'Cause nothing is out here but a bunch of harmless animals. I know because I would be dead right now if they weren't harmless, right?

Or maybe... whatever is is just trying to mess with me! Oh god! I started to panic slightly. I noticed there was some blood trails left from my cut I got.

Whatever it is must've sensed my blood, maybe? I freaked out ignoring the beautiful scene in front of me. I decided to calm myself. Not use in getting a heart attack over a silly imagination right?

So I got back into the precise position I was in before. Perfect! I lifted my finger and gently went to press down onto the snapshot button.

Before I did I noticed something. It got slightly warming than from before. I shuddered and turned slightly to see the cause of it.

I looked up and I saw... I saw.. a scary looking face! It was tall enough to be a person! Maybe it was a mad killer! Or.. or... a … zombie!

I panicked and fell over onto the ice. Shit! I looked down hoping I didn't just break the ice. I didn't thankfully.

I turned my attention back and I looked at the figure. Definitely a person. From what I could tell, since it was dark, they were tall, they had darker hair than me, and uhh I think red eyes!

The figure formed a slight smirk probably because it sensed my fear. I was trembling and I was so scared I couldn't even move!

The smirk made me think of how I was about to die! I started to tremble even more now. Slowly the thing took another step toward me. That was it! My heart was about to speed out!

I could feel it beating uncontrollably!

Another step....

I closed my eyes awaiting death! One more step and that zombie... or person.. or thing.. whatever it is.. would have me in their grasp!

Another step.....  
And....

….............................................

….........................................

N-nothing?! I opened my eyes slightly. Nothing was there! Was I imagining it? Maybe it's from lack of sleep?!

I opened my eyes fully and looked around. Nothing... it was almost dawn though. I couldn't get over the shock I was just in. It had to be real... no dream would cause your heart to race this much.

Everything felt real.. smelt real.. and looked real!

I then remembered my purpose for being here in the first place. I looked at the pond underneath me and noticed the beautiful scene was gone due to the sunlight.

I sighed.

So I get scared to almost death! I get a cut. I experience odd things. And in the end I don't get my 'prize' for all this!

I groaned slightly and crawled off the ice. I slowly got up but I felt dizzy I guess because of the lack of blood.

I started to walk out of the forest, thankfully I remembered how to get out of here.

I was walking as if I was drunk because of my wound being unattended for so long.

As I managed to get out of the forest I took one more look at it.

It definitely didn't look scary during the day....

* * *

**Chapter 3!  
Yeah so I guess you might get mad since Sasuke didn't do much XD! Sorry to let you guys down =[  
I like to slowly build up the story to the good romantic/dramaish/lovey parts! So be patient with me! XD I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
~~~~~Once again to those who reviewed THANK YOU! I appreciate it!~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto(sadly) because if I did... uhhh lets just say it wouldn't be a boys manga anymore =P!**

* * *

It has been about three weeks since I went near that forest. I was afraid this time that thing would get me. But I don't have much time to waste.

I groaned laying down on the hotel bed, which was extremely soft. I couldn't just tell Sakura 'Oh there was a scary thing so I can't do this anymore' because she would kick my butt!

I sighed I guess I have to go back?...

Or wait... I could always try and find another place. Maybe there is something unique in the city. I know I didn't want a city picture but I would rather have a photograph of a city and not die in a forest than have a gorgeous photo and DIE in a forest.

I started thinking of any other alternatives. Suddenly I heard the vibration of my phone I grabbed it from the nightstand.

"...Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Naruto!" It was Sakura. Please don't ask about the photography! Please!

"How is the photography going?" I mentally groaned.

"So far I think I might have found some places to take snapshots of. I'm going to compare them in the end and find the most fitting and outstanding," I stated trying to come up with a good lie.

"Really Naruto? It doesn't sound like you to be serious," Sakura stated, damn she was smart!

"S-Sakura I have to take this serious. Your job and my life is at stake here. What kind of idiot would I be not to care?" I said.

"Well you do have a point right there. Okay well it sounds like your having fun as well?" she asked.

"Yeah I got to go around the city a few times. I know cities are never clean but hell this city was cleaner than the suburb I live in," I said to her shuddering at the thoughts of the place where I live.

Sakura giggled and said, "Yeah I know! That's why I can't really visit you anymore, Naruto. You live in such a dump. I mean I know I can probably whip someones butt if they tried to take something from me but still it's just not a great experience to have."

"Well anyway I'll let you get back to your little trip. Remember Naruto the picture is the **most **important thing right now... Well goodbye!" Sakura said and hung up.

She seemed cheerful today at least. That's one thing I like about Sakura, when she is having a good day it puts me into a good mood too.

I sighed I didn't have much time left to get a photo. Stupid bad experiences. I looked outside it was just getting dark.

I guess I'll have to take a picture of something in the city. Since I didn't have much money left I had to spend it wisely. I made sure to use it on taxi's, tip for maids, and going out to eat. No one more buying things.

* * *

The city seemed more crowded tonight. Which made obtaining a good picture worse. I walked around finding nothing interesting at all. What does a city have anyway.. people... big buildings... people. I sighed slightly.

How about a picture of the weirdest looking person? Che.. Sakura would kick my ass for that. An hour went by already and nothing. This seemed to be more of a waist of time.

Maybe I would have to face my fear and go back into the forest. I mean maybe I was imagining the whole thing from the start? It was pretty early and I had no sleep and I was doing a lot that day.

Yeah.. now that I think about it that is probably it. I checked my cellphone for the time. It was only about 7:00 P.M.

I walked my way out of the city and to the forest. It was going to be a long trip but it's better to save money. And I probably need the exercise.

Finally I was out of the city... Wait never mind. I took the wrong path. I was now in a less crowded and darker area of the city. Probably the slums part of the city. Every city has a dirt hole.

It was actually kind of scary to think about it. I'm alone with barely any witnesses and in a slums area. There could be gangs, murderers, crazy druggies, and uhh other intimating stuff!

I heard a vibrating noise so I jumped in fright. After my body got over the shock I realized it was my phone.

I took a deep breath in and let it out. I took out my cellphone.

"Uh... Hello?" I said.

"Yes hi. This is Naruto Uzumaki, right?" it was a woman's voice but it wasn't Sakura's.

"Yes it is. Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Yes.. there is. You haven't paid your rent in a while on your apartment. You've missed two months. We just wanted to let you know we're clearing out your stuff and well kicking you out," the person on the other line said.

"Wh-what?! Kicking me out?! Of my apartment... where will I live?!" I was shocked completely.

"Well sir to be honest it isn't my problem. You should've thought of that when you decided not to pay rent for two months." I sighed.

"Well what are you doing with my stuff?" I asked.

"We were going to sell your stuff to pay off the two months," she stated. Wow that really pissed me off! They weren't even going to give me my stuff?! What the hell?

I hung up my cellphone I didn't want to hear anymore of that. So what I have to basically start all over? Find a new place?! New clothes.. new bed... new EVERYTHING?!

I trembled slightly and then became aware of my surroundings. I had to get the hell out of this place no one was even around.

I started walking forward hoping it would lead me into the busy part of the city or out of this damn place.

As I kept walking I heard some noise and it wasn't from my walking. I shivered slightly. I could feel someone was close by. "Wh-who's th-there?" I asked shivering more.

"H-honestly I can sense someone is there. Just 'cause I'm blond doesn't make me dumb!"(1)

I heard nothing. I started to freak as I heard footsteps. I dashed off anywhere was safer than that area!

Of course me being me... I tripped and fell only after 10 seconds of getting a "good" run. Worst part is I ended up hitting my head on concrete. At first I felt no pain.

But I could see the blood and I knew it wasn't just from a cut. Before I knew it I felt my eyes slowly closing over. Without me even wanting them to.

….....................................

…...............................

.....................................

The first thing I noticed was the cold and hard ground was replaced with something more soft and comfortable.

I couldn't remember much. As to how I got here and what happened. I just remember bloody, cold, and hard concrete.

I was afraid of my location. What if I was in a rapist house?! I calmed myself and opened my eyes. Slowly but finally they opened enough so I could clearly see my location.

"Ah so you're awake?" I heard a cool voice say. I didn't recognize the voice which scared me. I jumped slightly when I noticed the person was so close to me.

"Don't get scared. I found you unconscious on the ground with blood surrounding you. I decided to have my personal doctor take a look at you," the person who was present in the room stated.

From what I could tell this man had pale skin, black eyes (2), blackish hair, and the shape of his hair reminded me of a ducks butt. Of course I couldn't be rude and point that out to someone who saved my life, can I?

I still was freaked out by a stranger helping me. I wasn't even close to use to this type of thing.

"I already said you don't have to be afraid," he repeated. I shivered. He knew what I was thinking? That's sort of.. no scratch that.. it IS creepy.

"How much do I owe you for the doctor bill?" I asked. I know right now I couldn't afford crap but I might as well know my debt.

"Nothing. It's completely fine. I covered it myself," the other male stated. "You were in a coma for about to two days but you seem fine. No brain damage, or so I can tell," he added.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"Just a person who noticed you dieing and decided it would only be fair to save your life. My name is Sasuke Uchiha," he said.

I nodded. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Thank you for helping me. But it's to much for you to pay my medical bills too."

I guess you could say I was being dumb. I had no money and still wanted to add to my debt. But this person saved my life I had to give something in return.

"Hn. I said don't worry about it, didn't I?" Sasuke sounded more demanding about it now. I shivered and decided it would be best to stop arguing. He didn't seem like the type who would lose any argument.

"I'll let you rest, Naruto. Unless you want to go home now?" Sasuke asked.

I looked down. What home did I have? Did he mean the hotel? Because I think my time for that is up.

I had maybe another day because Sakura was expecting I would have the photo before the due date and thought I would want to come home.

"Something wrong? Don't tell me you live on the streets?" the black haired boy asked. I sighed. Should I really open up to a stranger? Even if he did save my life?

"I take it that last statement I made is pretty close or is it true?" Sasuke said emotionless.

I nodded slowly. "Y-yeah... I just... well... I forgot to... pay my rent for the past two months.... B-but.." I was cut of before I could finish. "Well just rest up for now. Don't worry.."

I grinned. "Th-thanks Uchiha-san," I said. "I'll only stay until I am fully able to..." before I could finish that sentence I noticed he had already disappeared.

Well is a kind gentlemen. I will give him that. But he's sort of … creepy? Or err scary? Or well I don't know what word fits him most. Unique? I nodded and put my head onto the soft pillow and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**Alright sorry if it was cheesy. I thought of a way to better this chapter in school! XD  
And for those of you who are like "Wtf Sasuke is so OOC". The summary kind of explains it. Meaning.. well should I give it away? XD He's being kind to Naruto because he's plotting to eventually bite him!**

**1. Sorry if you are a blond! I am a blond too! It's just Naruto is a blond and he probably thought someone was watching him and thinking he didn't notice because of blond stereotypes. Please don't flame me!!!!!  
2. I'll explain in a later chapter why Sasuke's eyes were red and then changed to black. I wasn't being retarded there is a reason!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:  
~~~~~Once again to those who reviewed THANK YOU! I appreciate it!~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto(sadly) because if I did... uhhh lets just say it wouldn't be a boys manga anymore =P!  
For this Chapter Italics means it's in a letter or written and Naruto is reading it 0.o;.**

* * *

I felt pretty comfortable despite the fact I am in a strangers home. But from my conditions he hasn't done anything to me. At least that's good. I heard the door open I slightly jumped. "Don't worry I am the doctor," a female voice said.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka," the girl who claimed to be the doctor said. "Do you have any contact numbers? Or someone I can inform about your current situation?" she asked giving me a friendly smile.

I nodded. "Her number is in my cellphone. Sakura Haruno," I stated. Ino nodded and took my cellphone from the table.

She then took out her own phone and dialed a number, probably Sakura's.

"Hello Haruno-san?"

"I am calling to inform you about Uzumaki-san. He was found on concrete surrounded by blood. The wound was from his head. I am assuming he hit his head," Ino said. Then there was a long pause.

Probably Sakura worrying or having a heart attack.

"No... no! He's fine! If at the most maybe slight brain damage but he's capable to do the things he always has before this event." Ino smiled after finishing her sentence.

"Uh.. here you can talk to him." She handed the phone to me.

"Sakura?" I said in a sleepy tone.

"Naruto! Are you alright? Do you need me to come there to aid you?!" Sakura sounded worried.

"Sakura I am fine," I said grinning at the fact she cared.

"Do you want me to cancel this photography thing? Because it's fine. If I tell my boss about your condition he'll understand," Sakura said.

"S-Sakura, It's fine. I'll manage to do this. I need the money, you know?" I replied back to her.

"Naruto it's fine. I heard about your apartment problem. Well actually I got a call from your landlord about it. She was trying to reach your apartment phone number. You can always just live with me," I could sense she was smiling sweetly.

Of course living with Sakura wouldn't be to bad. Well except for the fact she'd go tough on me and lecture me and probably beat me if I dropped something.

On second thought I'll just turn down the offer.

"No Sakura. You have your life and I have my own. I still got about a week to mail it to you."

"Where are you going to live?" she asked me. I looked around the room seeing if no one was here. It seemed to be Ino had left.

"Well I got a week to figure it out, right?" Good thing she didn't send me plane tickets yet.

"Okay Naruto... Just remember I am here for you. Take care please! Talk to you later." With that she hung up.

As sweet as she is in offering to cancel this whole thing I couldn't. That would be four weeks wasted for nothing, right? What kind of logic is there in that?

I put my cellphone back on the night table. And before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I felt a presence in the room. Not a welcoming one either.

I peeked with one eye and looked around the room. It was still dark.

In the corner of the room I saw something. Was it.. Sasuke? Too manly looking to be a Ino. So it had to be Sasuke?

I jumped slightly. And opened my eyes fully and sat up. When I looked over again nothing was there. I shivered. Was I just dreaming nonsense again?

Or is Sasuke trying to kill me? Maybe he is a zombie who wants to take over my body! Or something crazy like that.

...Nah... It was just a dream. I sighed. I have such a crazy mind sometimes...

I put my head back down onto the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up and looked at my cellphone. It was already 4:30 P.M. Why didn't Ino or someone wake me up? I noticed there was a note on the night table.

_Uzumaki-san,  
Take care of yourself today. I put some food in a little fridge in your room, so you shouldn't have a reason to leave your bed. Unless you want to use the bathroom connected to this room. I'll be checking on you later tonight. Until then take care, alright?  
~Ino _

I let out a soft sigh and grabbed my phone. I dialed Sakura's number.

"Naruto! Is something wrong? Did they hurt you? Do I have to come over there and whip some ass?" Sakura said in a defensive tone. I slightly chuckled.

"No Sakura that's not why I called. You didn't tell your boss yet?" I asked.

"Oh I almost forgot to! Hold on I will tell-" I cut her off.

"No! Sakura I am like fully recovered. I'm not crippled or anything. I'm going to get a picture, okay?" I asked hoping it wouldn't tick it her off.

She sighed. "... Naruto... You're going to kill yourself if you put stress on your mind. It's better if you clear your mind and cancel this."

"Sakura... I'm really happy you care so much, honestly. But it'll put stress on my mind if I don't do this. It may not make sense to you but it does to me. So please unless I am sick and dying don't even think of canceling," I sounded a little to demanding when I said that.

There was silence. I couldn't tell if she was about to come and strangle me until I understand her point or if she was just thinking.

Finally I heard a response. "... Well... I guess I can understand you Naruto. But please if this puts any stress or anything on you just let me know. I promise you it'll be fine if you can't do this," she stated.

"Alright Sakura, thank you. I'll talk to you later or tomorrow. Bye," I hung up my cellphone and put it on the night table.

I rested my head on a pillow and looked up at the ceiling thinking.

But thinking was getting boring once I couldn't sleep. I grunted slightly. I don't know why Ino is going to so much trouble about me getting up when I can still walk.

Now that I think of it since when I have really listened to someone? Except Sakura when she gets raged but that's different!

I decided to slowly get up and stretch. I noticed my clothes were night clothes that didn't belong to me. Well that's nice of... wait who the hell saw me almost naked?!

I shook my head. Nothing happened.. nothing happened at all. My mind stretches out way to far.

I got out of the room and looked down each side of the hallway.

… I've never seen a house so big...

Does Sasuke himself get lost in this house? That'd be funny. Calling 911 saying you're lost in your own house. I slightly grinned at that thought.

I decided to go down the left side of the hall.

I've already past like six doors and not a sign of anyone. Does Sasuke live alone? But that wouldn't explain why he's not here.

Then I realized that he's probably working. He'll be home soon probably because most people get off work at 5. Or so I could tell when I heard cars zooming by in my use to be home.

I continued to walk around the house. I was completely lost now. I took a few stairs and past through a lot of rooms with dusty stuff.

I am seriously lost. I wonder if anyone will even find me. I seemed to notice that each room I went through always had dark red or black curtains. And they were blocking out the sun and the windows were slightly tinted.

Maybe Sasuke and his family have sensitive eyes? Yeah probably.

I heard a shuffle noise. I looked behind me to see if it was someone. I kept walking but I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me.

When I didn't see anything behind me I shrugged it off and turned my head around to face forward.

… "Ooof!" …

My face had hit someones chest. I could tell it wasn't a girls either. I looked up and saw Sasuke. I took a step back.

"Oh Uchiha-san sorry," I said while blushing, " I wasn't really watchi-" I was cut off before I could finish my sentence.

"Hn." Was his reply.

"Uchiha-san you're really cold. Did you just come inside?" I asked him.

"Hn, yeah," he said to me. "I thought you were suppose to be in bed rest?" he asked me.

"Yeah I was just on my way back to the room. I kind of got lost," I stated with a grin. Sasuke slightly smirked but it faded as quickly as it appeared.

"Come this way," he said while walking into a room. I caught up to him quickly.

"... Uchiha-san... I couldn't help but notice... do you live alone?" I asked. I realized that it was a bad question to ask. I felt so stupid.

"Does it matter?" he stated coldly. I sighed. "You're attitude is as cold as your body is," I stated with a grin.

"Dobe," he muttered.

"Hey I am not a dobe! You're just a big teme!" I defended myself.

"What did you say?" he turned to me.

"Teme? As in bastard? Which is what you are?" I added sarcasm at the end of my sentence.

"You shouldn't say that to someone who was going to offer you to stay and not leave tomorrow," Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Ehhh?! What was that?" I thought I was hearing things wrong. He offered for me to stay? Like even after I recover?

"Didn't you hear me, dobe? I said you could stay... even after you recover," he added.

"It's not like I am desperate or anything," I mumbled.

"But you don't have a home. You can either take the offer or not. I don't really care," Sasuke stated. He really is a teme.

"Is it to much to ask from you? I mean we barely know each other and you don't mind this?" I questioned.

"Hn. Doesn't matter how much we know each other. This house is big enough for us to never meet again," he said to me.

I lost tract of where we were going but I noticed I was right in front of the room I originally came from.  
"Ino is inside waiting. Remember either take the offer or don't," Sasuke said as he walked off.

I opened the door and saw Ino sitting on the bed getting out some of her doctor stuff.

She smiled at me. "Ahh Uzumaki-san. I was worried for you! I thought S... someone actually killed you!" she said to me.

I grinned and sat next to her. "Alright let me just check you up and then I'll be on my way," she stated in a bubbly tone.

"H-hey Ino-chan?" I said. "Just call me Ino. And what is it?" she replied looking at me.

"Does Sasuke live here alone?" I asked and slightly blushed. I don't know why I just did.

"... Yeah... He does. Sometimes he'll have people over but that's really rare. The only other people who come into his house is people like me and maids and things like that," Ino said.

"... So then why?" I asked. "Why what, Uzumaki-san?" Ino responded. "Why did he offer me to stay?" I asked.

Ino bit her lip. "I think he's just trying to be nice. I mean it's hard to his emotions. I'm his own doctor and I can't understand him that well. But maybe he's trying to show a kind side to you? If you're worried there's nothing wrong about him. He doesn't steal, or kill, or rape, or do anything like that," she said with a warming smile.

Ino reminded me of Sakura. The more I thought about it. The cheerish personality, the warm smile, and the mothering side. The only difference is Sakura also has a tough side. Needless to say I can't complain to much about them having a difference.

"I think you should accept his kindness. He rarely does show a kind side," Ino said in a serious tone.

Then the room was silent.

"Well that's all for tonight. If you rest up well now you won't have to be put on bed rest tomorrow! You're completely fine. No signs of any problems," she got up and walked to the door.

"You're a lucky one, Uzumaki-san," Ino said with a wink and then exited the room and shutting the door.

'You're a lucky one, Uzumaki-san.' Why do I feel there might be more to that statement than visibly known?

* * *

**Woot finally got an idea on how to close this. Gah again to me this is so cheesy and poorly written XD! Anyway thanks for reading! ; )  
Why do I feel I am making Sasuke so OOC?  
One more thing, I was told this story is boring and completely a waste of time.. is that true? D : Be honest guys.. Thanks 3**

**~~~~~~~~~HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY SOON NEW YEAR AS WELL!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4:  
~~~~~Once again to those who reviewed THANK YOU! I appreciate it!~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto(sadly) because if I did... uhhh lets just say it wouldn't be a boys manga anymore =P!**

* * *

Today was my last day on bed rest. I didn't really mind it, but I do wonder what will Sasuke do? Make me be a house slave? I slightly shivered at the thought.

That reminded me to call Sakura and tell her I would be staying with Sasuke. I grabbed my cellphone and dialed her number.

"Say it quick, Naruto. I got a meeting!" Sakura said quickly into the phone.

"Oh, my bad. Well I found a place to stay," I said.

"Oh really? Do you need my help? Where is this place?! Answer fast," she said.

"Uh... it's a... f-friends house. Trust me they are safe and I'll be fine," I said in a question tone on the word friend.

"Okay that's great. Bye Naruto," Sakura said and hung up. I closed my phone. She was to busy to care that much which is good. Her worrying and questioning me about this 'friend' would be bad.

I checked the time on my phone. It was 2 P.M already. Where was Ino? Did she already check up on me? I sighed slightly.

Then I remembered I had to get my stuff from the hotel and that picture. But the scary thing... and how am I going to get to the hotel? I put my head down on the pillow and thought.

But as soon as I put my head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to hearing the door slam.

"Oh you're awake now?" I heard Ino say.

"Yeah. Am I done with bed rest?" I asked her. She gave me a quick smile.

"Yes you are. Just be careful alright?" her tone sounded mothering. I nodded slowly in reply.

"I just came to check on you. You're free to wonder the house as long as you don't break anything. Or touch stuff without Sasuke's approval," Ino stated while heading towards the door. She opened it and shut it without a second glance at me.

I sat up. I could do what I wanted to now. I grinned slightly. The first thing that bumped into my head was to ask Sasuke about what I do now. And if he still wants me to stay here.

I walked down the hallway and into random rooms. Hoping he was in one of them.

I kept wandering and then I heard Ino giggle. I went in the direction of her giggle.

I was in the kitchen now and I saw Sasuke and Ino. Sasuke was looking down at the floor while Ino was.... up close to Sasuke's face trying to pull of the cute girly look. She also had a blush on her face.

I felt this weird feeling. I wanted Ino away from Sasuke. To not get so close to him and try to flirt. But what is this feeling? And why do I care about Ino being interested in Sasuke.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of such thoughts.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san," Sasuke stated looking at me and still ignoring Ino. Ino gasped softly and turned her attention to me.

"N... N-Naruto... h-hi," she stated giving me a look like 'leave now please'. Which gave me a weird feeling. Why should I just let her move her way like that on Sasuke? Whoa.. wait why am I thinking this?

Then I came up with the perfect idea.

"Uchiha-san, could you take me to get my clothes at the hotel I was staying at?" I asked giving him and grin while Ino was giving a slight glare.

"Hn. Write down the information of where the hotel is and what room you stayed at. I'll order someone to collect your things," Sasuke stated. I mentally sighed. My idea failed.

"Yeah Naruto, go get a pen and paper, write down the information and we'll get someone to get you it," Ino said. I nodded and walked out of the room to find an office near by.

I couldn't believe I felt such weird things over Sasuke. I'm going to stop it though. Starting now! Ino can flirt with him all she wants. Wait maybe I'm just jealous of Sasuke? Well I wasn't attracted to Ino. I mean her personality was great, friend wise though. So that shot down that theory. I sighed.

My solution is to ignore it. I came across and office and grabbed a pen and paper.

I wrote down my room number, address to the hotel, the stuff I needed, and the places it's near.

I walked back towards the kitchen.

Ino was leaning on Sasuke only inches from his face. "Oh Sasuke," Ino said in a seductive voice. I froze. How come she can call him by his first name and he doesn't care? She knows him that well?

I shook my head and coughed to get their attention.

"I wrote down the stuff, Uchiha-san," I said. Then I got an idea. This would pull them away from each other.

"Uchiha-san I want to ask you something," I stated.

"Hn," was his dull reply. "Ino, go get someone to get Naruto's stuff," Sasuke demanded her. She made a pouty face and nodded taking the paper and walking off.

"So what was it you wanted to say?" Sasuke asked me.

"Oh right. I came here to get this picture for a magazine and well I was in a forest and this creepy thing was there and I got injured and stuff. So I was wondering if you could come with me to the forest?" I asked looking at Sasuke.

I could tell his answer was probably going to be no. "It won't take long. I really need this. For my friend's job's sake. It's all I'll ask from you," I said with a grin.

There was silence I couldn't really tell what Sasuke was thinking or was going to say.

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke said coldly. "But it better be quick, got it?" he said in a demanding tone. I grinned and said, "Of course. Thanks man."

* * *

"There Uchiha-san," I said pointing. He pulled the car over.

"This place?" he asked but it was in a 'what the hell' kind of tone.

"Yeah it has a beautiful scenery that I hope is still there," I stated getting out of the car.

I walked into the forest with Sasuke close behind. "How far in is this scene?" Sasuke asked.

I shrugged. "Shouldn't be to much further. I stumbled upon it by falling down somewh-" I was cut off when I was about to fall.

Thankfully Sasuke caught me by the waist.

I blushed and tried to cover it. His hands were around my waist and the fact he just saved my ass.

I tried covering up the blush and grinned. "Thanks, almost fell there," I said as Sasuke pulled me back.

"Hn, dobe," he said. "Hey teme! Don't call me that. It was a simple accident!" I shouted. But I snapped back realizing I shouldn't have said that. But Sasuke didn't really care.

"I'm guessing it's down there," I said while slowly climbing down. Avoiding the rocks I had fell on last time.

I looked around and spotted the pond. Same features; nothing had changed at all.

Sasuke was quiet but I just ignored it and tried to find the perfect angle.

I found a perfect angle standing this time. I grabbed my camera trying to get the right settings.

I was about to hit the flash button but I felt something right behind me; like creepishly close to me.

I gasped in fight and turned around accidentally hitting the picture button. I soon realized it was just Sasuke.

He flinched and covered his eyes.

"Shit dobe!" Sasuke called out. I sighed.

"Sorry S-Uchiha-san. Don't come up so close to me like that!" I said with a playful grin.

Sasuke still had his eyes covered and slightly hissed in pain.

I turned away and said to him, "You can go back," before I could finish my sentence, I turned around and Sasuke was gone.

I shrugged and just went on with my business. So much for getting more time to talk with him. I remembered the picture I needed to take.

I repositioned myself and took a picture of the scenery. I grinned. Sakura was going to be happy with the results. And I'm just in time.

I walked back to the car trying to remember where exactly it was.

I opened the car door but Sasuke wasn't in it. There was a note on the steering wheel though.

I opened it.

_Dobe,  
I went into town to pick up something. I wrote directions on a paper under this to get back home. If you're not smart enough to figure it out I'm telling you to drive home without me. I'll get my friend to drop me off or a servant. If you have to call Ino for help go ahead.  
-Uchiha Sasuke_I shrugged slightly and read the directions on the paper under the first one.

After rereading them I nodded and started to drive the way I was told. I was hoping I didn't have to reply on Ino because then it would prove to Sasuke I am dumb.

* * *

I walked toward my room. I ran into Ino along the way. "Hello Naruto!" she chirped.

"Hey Ino," I said with a grin. "Did Sasuke return yet?" I asked her while heading to the door to my room.

"Uhm what? Sasuke is h.... oh! Uhh... I.. what I meant was... Sasuke should be on his way home now," Ino said with a smile.

I nodded while opening the door. "Are my clothes here?" I asked looking at Ino.

"Y-yes they are. I had organized some into drawers in there so it would be easier for you. Well I guess it could also make it harder but you know I tried!" Ino said rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah thanks Ino!" I gave her a smile.

* * *

The next day I woke up earlier. It was only 9 A.M. I quickly called Sakura.

"Yes Naruto? How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I have the picture and I'm mailing it to you," I said.

I could sense her happiness. "Okay Naruto. Thanks for sticking this out. And remember if your friend's home isn't suited for you I can help you," Sakura said with concern.

"Yeah thanks. I'm fine though," I said.

After 30 minutes of a long conversation with Sakura I decided to eat something.

I walked to the kitchen. It was empty. The lights barely worked! The highest they went was extremely dim! I just shrugged it off and got something to eat. I didn't know what to do now.

The house was so dead. Nothing to do in it. I decided to kill time by looking around every place in the house.

It was getting late. I thought of the perfect idea to get to know Sasuke. Over dinner. I cooked a simple dinner, just so he doesn't think I'm trying to impress him... unless I am? No no! It's just to get to know him!

All that had to happen was for him to come home from work. Maybe I'll even ask him about his work.

As I waited I heard footsteps down the hall. Thankfully it was Sasuke.

"H-hey Uchiha-san. I made dinner," I stated with a small blush. He walked toward me.

"Hn. That so? I don't think I want dinner at the moment," he stated. I gave him a 'come on' look.

"... Fine..." Sasuke said sitting down.

"So uh.. you have a job?" I asked trying to start a conversation since it was quiet.

"Hn.. yeah." Was all he said. I mentally sighed. "Well what is it?" I asked. "Presistant aren't we?" I gave him another 'come on' look.

"Stocks," he said. "It's not really a job I just make a lot of stocks," Sasuke said.

I nodded. I didn't know what else to ask. When something popped into my head I asked it immediately.

"Does Ino live with you?" I realized what I asked could be taken so many ways.

Sasuke gave me a smirk. I looked away. "No she doesn't. Didn't I say she was my personal doctor? Not a partner?" Sasuke gave me another smirk.

"Teme! I didn't mean it the way!" I shouted blushing. Sasuke gave a sort of chuckle.

It was silent again. I wanted to know more about Sasuke. But how should I go about asking it? I can't just say 'Tell me every little thing of your life'. That would be odd.

I accidentally spilled my soda on the table and on Sasuke.

"Oh Uchiha-san I'm sorry!" I said getting up and whipping all the soda on the table.

"Do you want me to clean your shirt?" I asked while walking over to his side of the table.

To make the situation worse I tripped and ended up bumping into something.

I had my eyes closed and when I opened them I noticed my lips where locked with Sasuke's. I pulled back.

I was blushing so badly. "S.... S... S-sorry!" I shouted while running off to my room.

I sighed and looked out the window. How could this day be any worse? I ruined my whole plan. And embarrassed myself! Sasuke probably thinks I purposely kissed him! It was an accident; I swear!

I messed up so badly. I felt sad. I rested my head on my pillow wanting to sleep and forget the events that unfolded today.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! XD okay I had to add that = 3! I hope you enjoyed.  
~No flames.. kk? Thanks = 3!~  
Btw, I've been adding hints of Sasuke trying to get close to Naruto to bite him. I didn't want to spell out all the events as it happened. So I'm just telling you now = 3!**


End file.
